


[Podfic of] we get wherever we're going, we get whatever we need

by knight_tracer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, have you tasered Stark yet?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] we get wherever we're going, we get whatever we need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we get wherever we're going, we get whatever we need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382356) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



> Cover art by IV0611

Length: 09:45  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/we%20get%20wherever%20we're%20going,%20we%20get%20whatever%20we%20need.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/we%20get%20wherever%20we're%20going,%20we%20get%20whatever%20we%20need.m4b) (right-click, select 'save as') 


End file.
